Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for games. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to browser-based games. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Browser-based games are also called web games which include webpage-type games based on an Internet browser. A browser-based game usually does not need a large client to be downloaded, or certain configuration requirements of electronic devices. Users can conveniently close or switch a game webpage. Thus, browser-based games are widely implemented.
Usually, a browser-based game runs on a social network site (SNS) and users often need to get connected to the Internet to play. During the game, an electronic game device often needs to acquire from a network-side server in real time resource data necessary for different operating phases of the game. For instance, when a user logs into a browser-based game, a computer usually needs to request from the network-side server background images of the game; or when the user upgrades tasks, the computer may need to request from the network-side server configuration files related to upgrading rules. Moreover, an electronic game device usually needs to synchronize generated user data to the network-side server during the game. For instance, a computer often needs to upload a user's game score to the network-side server so that the server can rank all users of the SNS regarding the game. Or the computer may need to upload the user's experience points, props and other data to the network-side server so that the user can request from the network-side server such user data via his/her cell phone for playing the game on a cell phone.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, as data necessary for operation of a browser-based game is closely related to the game progress, the electronic game device often needs to constantly request data from the network-side server throughout the game. If the electronic device loses its connection to the Internet due to poor access conditions, the electronic device then may not be able to request relevant data from the network-side server and the browser-based game cannot run properly.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for browser-based games.